I'm going to become a Mortal!
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara has lost many friends and she finally thinks its time to change it. Wanting to understand life better she makes a choice to become a mortal, but with it are dark thoughts of an evil God, and warning of ether. Has she made the right choice, or will she regret having made it. Rated T for slight graphic gore, and because I'm paranoid.


Purple eyes watched the blue orb before her, a smile slowly forming on her delicate face as she saw the people of Bionis and Mechonis interact and care for one another. This was what she wanted, this was what she worked for...she had fulfilled her promise, she had finally brought unity to the world. She looked toward her right of the room, moving her mechanical wing out of her view to stare at some odd object's. One looked to be a star-shaped, rainbow colored ether crystal; the word Nashime was carved into the gem. Another was a feather that was black, floating softly in a small capsule to keep it's perfection...the feather belong to a High Entian; the word Kuvian was written on a card before the capsule. Another looked to be a broken, bloodied sword with the name Arianne on a card before it. There were more items but she looked away as tears gathered in her eyes, they had all died due to age, even Arianne but she had given the sword to the Goddess as a reminder.

 _'Get a hold of yourself Keyara, they are gone; you had mourned enough.'_ Keyara thought as she wiped her tears away, she had already mourned for her lost friends.

The life of mortal's...it was too short, she didn't even know what being mortal felt like; some said it was saddening, you knew age would take your life or illness would. Keyara was immune to all of it, the ether told her when a friend died and she would mourn and cry out, Bionis and Mechonis trembling in her sadness as her ether would pulse in waves, making everyone feel her sadness. She was tired of it, tired of living past her friends, watching them dying and unable to do anything but ease their pain. She constantly sought ways to prevent her friends from dying...but mortal's were so fragile and she could never succeed. She thought of bringing them back from the dead but she always dismissed the idea, would they retain their memories? Would they be who they once were? ...No...they wouldn't, so she never did such a thing, even IF she could.

 _'What would it be like to be a mortal?'_ Keyara thought and walked toward the star-gem, picking it up. _'Maybe...maybe I could try, I would live and grow with my friends. What would it be like?'_ Keyara thought and left the tower, she wanted to see her mortal friends.

 **Years Later:** Keyara stormed into her room, tears running down her fast before she threw a bag at the wall, anger and sadness coursing through her vein's. ANOTHER WAS GONE! Another friend, another life, another child she considered dear. Why did life have to be so cruel?! She was done with this, done with outliving her friends, she grew up with that child, that Machina who fell for a High Entia. She had blessed their birth, blessed their marriage, and blessed their lives and children whom they had to adopt; she had been with them every step of the way and they were gone! Her purple eyes darkened as she cried out in agony, light blue and dark purple ether waves pulsed from her body in her sadness.

 _'Why are mortal's so fragile?'_ Keyara thought and held herself, her tears falling faster before she looked up at her items that were given to her by her friends.

Her eyes flashed as her ether calmed down and she slowly walked over to the items, picking a bag up a picture fell out that made Keyara stop and stare at it. She slowly picked it up and gently caressed the fine wood framing and a smile formed; it was a picture of her with the female Machina and Male High Entia with three adopted children, two Machina and one High Entia. Her eyes flashed again as she suddenly thought of something...something that would finally let her understand.

 _'What if I became a mortal?'_ She thought in realization as her eyes widened. _'I would finally understand how mortal's work, how life would be...how everything would be. It wouldn't be permanent...'_ Keyara thought as she placed the frame on the shelving. _'But I would finally understand how fragile mortal lives would be. And to keep me as myself I would keep my ether ability, that way I can protect myself.'_ Keyara thought as she smiled and flopped onto her bed, spreading her wings in excitement.

 _'I'd also keep the Monado...don't want Zanza getting a hold of that thing.'_ Keyara thought and looked toward her right again at the red blade leaning against the wall. _'Wait...I have to let Zanza and Meyneth know!'_ Keyara thought and she left the tower to speak to them.

 **With Zanza and Meyneth:** Meyneth and Zanza jerked back in shock at what Keyara said, was she serious?!

"Become mortal?!" they shouted in unison, had she lost her mind.

"Yes! I am going to become a mortal!" Keyara shouted with a smile, her purple eyes shining as she spun in her silver-blue and black dress.

"Keyara, are you sure?" Meyneth fretted like the mother she was to Keyara, would she be okay?

"It's dangerous to do what you're thinking." Zanza stated, though this intrigued him as a vision flashed. _'Keyara will be helpless as a mortal, I can finally put my plan's into action.'_ Zanza thought, but kept his neutral face.

"Yes I'm sure!" Keyara exclaimed, grabbing his attention. "I can finally understand mortals and what it's like to have a time-limit, days won't pass my by as though it was only yesterday they were born. I can finally understand the people I have come to love." Keyara said and Meyneth hummed.

"It'd be best to be a Hom's." Zanza commented, earning a shocked look from the two Goddesses. "You have the natural body of a Homs; being a Nopon is too much work, machina too much time, High Entia would be painful; as a Hom all you would lose is your wings and most of your abilities." Zanza reasoned and Keyara smiled with a nod.

"Zanza?" Meyneth questioned, looking at him questionably.

"What?" He responded as Keyara bounced on her feet like a child. "Once she's made her decision she won't go back on it, let's support her on this once." Zanza stated and Meyneth thought before nodding.

"I agree, we need to give you the freedom you so rightfully deserve...one quick question though." Meyneth said earning attention from the two. "Has the ether warned you of the consequence's?" Meyneth questioned and Keyara went silent.

The Ether had warned her, it told her disaster would strike the moment she gave up her God-hood, that people would die and she wouldn't be able to protect people...loved ones would die. But how? She would still have the Monado and her Ether ability, she wouldn't be useless.

"Nope!" She lied with a smile, and Meyneth seemed shocked. "The ether had told me anything, so it should be okay! Besides, it wouldn't be permanent; I'm only doing this until my death-bed arrives and then I shall regain my God status." Keyara stated and Zanza sighed.

"Okay, but what of your power's?" He questioned, that was his biggest concern.

"Hm..." Keyara hummed at this, it was true; her powers would disperse and people would gain abilities they shouldn't. Suddenly an idea struck her. "They go to you two!" She shouted, making Zanza gap at her and Meyneth stumble back.

"Us?!" Meyneth asked incredulously, she was crazy! They had enough power as it was.

"Yes, that way when I am on my death-bed, you two can give me my powers back and therefore give me my Goddess status back, it's simple!" Keyara exclaimed and Meyneth sighed...what had she done to her little girl?

"Alright, we will give you this one wish. Don't mess up and get killed." Meyneth scolded and Zanza nodded, indifferent.

"I understand Meyneth." Keyara stated with a seriousness no one could doubt.

Blue ether slowly formed and swirled around Keyara, her hair floated around her and her wings shivered and tremored as a sharp pain racked her body but she kept quiet. She could make it through this, many had gone through worse, this was nothing! Suddenly her eyes widened as her irises shrank as her feather wing was ripped from her back by ether. She screamed in pain as her back dripped blood as her mechanical wing seemed to disassemble and fall apart before it too was ripped from her back, wires trailing behind the wing. She screamed again in pain as it was removed before she felt like she was being suffocated as the ether swirled more violently, lifting her from the ground; Meyneth and Zanza shielding their eyes to watch. Suddenly her dress evaporated from her body as the roses wilted and two orbs left her body and slammed into Meyneth and Zanza, renewing their strength and making them feel more powerful as Keyara felt weaker and heavier. Her hair seemed to shorten to a natural length as it went to her mid-back; her eyes went from a normal glowing purple to being a slightly light color and the glow fading as she lost all her powers...except her ether as it began to spiral out of control. Her eyes turned red as they widened again and she screamed in pain as the blue ether turned red.

"Keyara!" Meyneth shouted in shock and worry, this got out of hand quickly.

Suddenly a green energy swirled around the red ether, turning it blue as it spiraled around the out of control ether, calming her with it. Suddenly a male with medium length silver hair and silver-blue eyes appeared, wearing what looked to be plated armor as he landed between Meyneth and Zanza, a hand outstretched toward the ether. Slowly Keyara began to feel lightheaded and she knew she was now a mortal; the ether died down and Keyara touched the ground, instantly slumping toward the concrete of Meyneth's domain and the mechanical woman ran toward Keyara with the silver-haired male while Zanza just watched, a devilish smirk slowly forming. Finally! She was mortal, she was useless...powerless!

"Keyara?!" Meyneth shouted as Keyara slowly lifted her body, cold, naked she had trouble even moving her limbs.

"I feel...so weak." Keyara mumbled and the silver-haired male nodded.

"Of course you are Keyara, you just turned mortal!" He shouted and covered her with a blanket. "What were you thinking?!" He scolded her, eyes harsh and Keyara looked at her, she looked so vulnerable as a mortal.

"Sorry Alvis, but I need to see what it's like to be mortal." Keyara mumbled and he sighed, it was time to reteach her quiet a few things.

"Alright, let's help you up and everything, time to learn how to be a mortal." Alvis commented and Keyara nodded.

It was a new start for the black-haired Goddess who was now a Hom's, who was now mortal. Though the leaders like Lord Antiqua, Chief Obobo, and Queen Nardania would be told just as their successor's would be told; many would be shocked, some might even be angry but they would understand. To understand to life a mortal, you had to become one was how a God's mind worked, or in this case Goddess; but Keyara felt wrong...terribly wrong as Alvis and Meyneth helped her up, the ether was angry with her. Suddenly she was hit with an angry wave of ether and she blacked out, Meyneth and Alvis shouting her name but it was dulled by what the ether told her.

 _ **"We warned you!"**_ Was the last words she heard, before her world went dark...she had made a terrible mistake.


End file.
